Apple Pie
by Yaoikage-Sama
Summary: Having had a long day Orichimaru has a craving for his favourite brand of noodles, but ends up falling inlove with the delicious taste of apple pie.
1. Chapter 1

*OK, OK I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE ON MY SNK FIC, BUT IM STILL WORKING THROUGH THE KINKS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER…SO HERE I WROTE SOMETHING NEW THAT HOPEFULLY KEEPS YOU DISTRACTED LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO FINISH IT..*

*Sumimasen for spelling errors and such*

_This feels so good._

Standing in the shower, the cold running water felt so soothing against my bare heated skin. The day had been so long and stressful that I barely had any time to relax. Sakura had been nagging me for extra credit all day long, Sasuke and Gaara got into a fight over Naruto again and Cloud and Aerith couldn't stop texting each other making those stupid texts alerts go off, even when I confiscated their cellphones they managed to tick me off by sending each other notes.

_Sigh…_

Why I decided to become a high school teacher is beyond me. I've still got a stack of Math and Chemistry homework to grade. Maybe I'll just get Sakura to grade them for me as extra credit, she is the only who could do it in any case, having a 99% average for every single one of her subjects, so maybe I should do that.

Turning off the cold water I get out of the shower slowly and dry my hair off with the towel. Walking into bedroom I turn on the fan and get onto me bed soaking wet and just let the cold air carry me into a nice cool nap.

_Fuck I'm so hungry. _

This sudden attack of hunger is driving me crazy. Getting up from my bed I decided that I'm going to get some of my favourite brand of noodles to cure the new hole in my stomach. Shivering, I realised that it started raining outside. Getting off my bed I noticed I had a hard on, sadly my hunger was winning the war of my current bodily functions, I'd just have to walk this off. I pulled on a pair of black underwear and a pair of blue jeans, while rummaging through my closet for a white t-shirt. Not wanting to spend too much time on finding shoes I decided it would be better if I didn't wear any. I grabbed my umbrella hanging on a hook on my front door. I searched for my keys through the mess on my coffee table in my small living room. Opening the door, I opened the umbrella and ran toward my black city golf Volkswagen. Before I started the car I noticed that the gas tank was empty.

_Shit looks like I'm going to have to run. Man I'm really hungry, oh well those noodles are worth it anyway._

Getting out of the car I opened the umbrella and started running to the grocery store two blocks away from my apartment building…barefoot. I probably looked like a lunatic to everyone around me. Once I reached the grocery store, I closed the umbrella and left it outside. Walking into the store, I probably looked like a wet maniac.

"Orochimaru what happened to you? Wait wait don't tell me! Noodle craving and your car's out of gas?" Shikamaru chuckled. 

I just sighed, nodded and headed toward the third isle. I grabbed 12 packets of my four favourite flavours and headed toward the counter. I paid Shikamaru and proceeded to the doors when I realised I had dropped my apartment keys in the isle. Quickly walking back I bumped into something and fell over landing against a pyramid of canned spaghetti and meatballs, most of them falling roughly on top of my right leg.

"Oh my God are you ok?" asked a sweet low gentle voice.

I looked up to see a gorgeous man with long flowing silver hair, wearing a green jersey and black pants smiling at me through his spectacles with brown eyes. I was stunned by how handsome this man looked that I was spaced out and didn't hear him say anything.

"Are you ok, hey…"

I snapped back to reality and glared at him. He reached out his hand to pull me up and I took it. He pulled me up to hard causing our bodies to collide roughly. He gently held onto me to make sure I didn't fall back down. My heart started racing at an extremely fast pace, and my brain seemed to switch off as my cheeks started to burn red. He smelled so...so…amazing, like…fresh cut green apples. Noticing he was holding my hand I jerked it away roughly.

"Could you please watch where you're…ssss..aaahhh!" The pain in my right leg shot up so quickly that I could barely even talk.

"What's wrong are you ok?!" Even though I'm sure I was just imagining things, I sensed genuine concern in his voice.

"Let go of me asshole. Sss, would you please get out of my way, im trying to find my keys."

I felt something cool brush against my hand and noticed it was my keys he was handing over to me. I grunted a 'thank you' and limped over to Shikamaru.

"Think you could give me a ride home?" He sighed and nodded. He grabbed his keys and walked over through the back entrance. I went outside to grab my umbrella and waited there for Shikamaru to come around with his car.

The rain was coming down hard and fast now, and the wind started blowing.

_How long does it fucking take to start a car?!_

"Hey…Hey…Excuse me…Hey." I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see the man who knocked me over standing with three grocery bags.

"What do you want? To push me into the street? Leave me alone."

"Hey I'm really sorry, is there anything I could do? Take you to a doctor or something?"

"I don't need your charity please just go away before you hurt me again."

"I really am sorry and would like to make it up to you. I don't hurt people intentionally…especially not someone as adorable as you are." He smiled at me so warmly, the wind wafting that fresh cut apple scent across my face.

I Just stood there, blushing, when finally Shikamaru showed up in his car.

"Hey what's your name?" I didn't reply and opened the car door. "I'm Sepiroth, but my friends call me Sepi-san."

I ignored him and got into the car.

"Shikamaru why are you not driving?" I was tired, cold, wet and hungry and I really didn't have time for his stupidity right now. He rolled down my window and shouted to the stranger who surprisingly was still just standing there staring at the car.

"His name is Orichimaru, but everyone calls him Oro." After he shouted, he rolled up the window and drive me to my house. I glared at him the entire drive.

Once we reached my apartment building, I got out, took my things and slammed the door harshly.

"You could say thank you, you know." Shikamaru yelled through the window. He rolled it down again and drove.

I stared at the grocery bag.

_I'm not even hungry anymore._

I limped towards my apartment hissing my way through the pain to the fourth floor, dropped my plastic bag on my kitchen table and headed straight for bed.

*Hope you liked this randomness I threw together, I'll try to update more on this in the next day or so. Review and tell me whatcha think*


	2. Chapter 2

*OK I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE THIS LIKE WEEKS AGO, BUT I WAS BUSY WITH SOME ART WORK STUFFS*

Standing completely still, staring at that spot in the road where there was a car just a few seconds ago, my body didn't even feel the cold or rain. My heart was racing, something that doesn't happen often. The image of his beautiful pale skin blushed in the rain with his gorgeous golden brown eyes and wet silky black hair made my breath hitch.

"Orichimaru…" I let the name roll around in my mouth. Tasting every sweet syllable and letting it linger around. I snapped back and realised that my groceries were getting wet in the rain. I walked over to my car as quickly as I could and struggled to unlock the door with my left hand. I got into the drivers' seat and placed the groceries on the passenger side, started the car and made my way home.

Reaching my house I quickly hurried inside to put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and change into some dry clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror.

_He probably thinks I'm weird or some sort of insane lunatic. My hair is so damn long. Maybe it's about time I cut it._

I stare into the mirror remembering his sweet face. The reason I don't get my hair cut short anymore.

"I miss you…"

I walk out of the bathroom toward my closet and put on a clean black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. I put on some socks to keep my feet warm and make my way to the kitchen. My soft footsteps somehow echo through my dimly lit house and I switch on the TV in the living room for some background noise on my way to the kitchen.

Packing out the grocery bags I notice something fall on the floor. Bending to pick it up I notice it's a packet of noodles. Slowly getting back up from the floor, I remember helping up the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I guess I still haven't managed to get him out of my mind. Putting away the groceries I decide I'm going to try out some of these wonderful noodles. Taking out a pot I could hear my cellphone ringing from my bedroom.

"Urrghh…What now?" Rushing to my bedroom I search through the papers in my work case and source out the sleek vibrating noise maker. Looking at the screen I sigh loudly and answer the call.

"What is it?"

"The report for the Uchiha case has just been emailed to me. Should I print it out for your inspection tomorrow or should I just send it to you now?"

Fuck. I forgot about the Uchiha case. I've been so busy daydreaming about the possibility of somebody to fill this empty house I come home to everyday that I have forgotten to help another young man and his own.

"Email it to me but print it out as well, I'd like to go over it at 7 tomorrow morning if that's not too much trouble Vincent."

"No it shouldn't be, and please get some sleep. You've been working on this case for three months now and you haven't gotten any sleep for the past five days. You know what, maybe you shouldn't come in tomorrow morning. I'm sure I could handle everything on my own."

"No. I am coming and that's final. Make sure there's coffee by the time I get there. Also I want a detailed summary of the report, at this point I really don't feel like going through the unnecessary information."

"That's so much extra work, but fine I'll do it. Can't we move it to 8 instead? I have to drop off Cloud at school first, or better yet make it 9, the kid has some serious narcissism with his hair."

" 8:30 and no later than that." Suddenly the odour of smoke fills my lungs and it gets hard to breathe.

_Shit! I forgot the pot on the stove._

"Look Vincent I'm going to have to call you back. My house is about to burn down."

Ending the call abruptly, throwing my phone onto my bed, I rush to the kitchen and panic as a huge fire has started. Grabbing the fire extinguisher I try my best to put out the fire and not burn myself in the process.

Finally after the smoke had cleared I sighed at the mess I had to clean.

"So much for dinner."

After cleaning for what seemed like hours, I felt so exhausted that my body just couldn't take anymore strain. I headed toward the bathroom and took a long cold shower.

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again. _

Without noticing I started feeling aroused. Even under the cold soothing water my skin was starting to feel warm. Grabbing the soap I started cleaning off the sweat and grime from my body. My cock was stiffening. I ran my hands up and down my chest, soaping up my body as if someone else's hands were all over me. The image of him started clearing in my head. His perfect skin. Those lips. The things I want to do to those lips of his. I start rubbing my cock. Jerking it slowly, picturing his mouth where my fingertips are. Moaning loudly in the shower I start to feel myself close to the edge. I could feel it building, his sexy mouth on my cock. The pleasure driving me wild.

_Hnnghhh…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…_

I ride my orgasm out and feel a wave of pleasure surge over me. Grabbing the soap I continue to clean myself off and get ready for bed.

_Sigh…I need to see him again. Maybe Shikamaru knows where I could find him. _

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'll go by the store tomorrow after I go to the office. Hopefully Shikamaru can help me."

I put on a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers and climb into bed. I turn to switch off the bed lamp, settle in and close my eyes.

_Finally…and end to a seriously long day… _

_Fuck! I forgot to lock the door._


	3. Chapter 3

**I GUESS I'VE SORT OF STARTED TO DEVELOP A VERY STRONG BOND TO THIS STORY AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

"Hnnnhh…urrrghhh."

_Great. 7:15. Time to get ready for work._

I slowly dragged myself out of bed only to slip and fall on one of my files full of yet to be graded assignments. Picking myself off from the floor I rub my ass as I hit the ground pretty hard. Today was Friday. That meant two things. Shorter school day and a 2 for 1 special on my favourite noodles. I dragged my feet toward the kitchen putting on the kettle to boil some water. I rummaged through the cupboards to find some coffee and sugar.

Walking over to the fridge I notice I forgot to buy milk.

"I really should start making a shopping list."

Drinking my black coffee, my brain starts to wake up and I remember the car isn't working again. Suddenly my Friday seems to be starting off quite shitty, but I don't care right now I have to get to work. Quickly gulping down the hot black liquid I put the cup down on my dresser, take a quick shower, dress and look for the file I slipped on earlier.

Every morning seems to be a rush. Grabbing my apartment keys, my work bag and my wallet I rushed toward the nearest bust stop. Halfway there I remember I forgot to lock my door.

Running back as I fast as I could, I checked my door only to discover it's already been locked.

_For fuck's sake I need to stop being so damn paranoid._

Running back to the bus stop my phone starts ringing. In the chaos of running and trying to hold onto my possessions I manage to answer the phone.

"What is it Zabuza?"

"Well for starters are you going to be late for school again?"

"Tch. We both know the answer to that one. Seriously why did you call me? I'm kind of in the middle of running to catch a bus right now."

"Your car's broken again?! Seriously you need to get a new one, or a skateboard or something."

"Look if this is a 'Hi how are you blah blah blah' conversation we could talk on lunch break but right now I really need to catch the bus or else I'll have to walk."

"That's why I'm calling you. There's going to be a meeting lunch time in Tsunades' office."

"Oh God what is it this time?"

"Don't know…but just thought I should give you a heads up. I'll cover for you in the meantime. Hurry the fuck up."

"Thanks. I owe you a case of beer."

"Damn right you do."

He hung up the phone just as I reached the bus stop only to see the bus to drive pass me.

"Just fucking great."

Angered, I had no other choice but to walk the hour and a half to school. Walking I agreed that it's about time that I got a new car. I've had my current one for about eight years now. It had given in and started having problems two years ago. I guess the car had been with me so long that I it was a part of me I couldn't let go of. No matter how much I needed to.

"Hey. Need a ride?"

The voice was familiar and cheerful. I turned around to the car that had taken me home last night. For a second I was about to apologise to the driver before I noticed the beard.

"Morning Shikaku."

"Morning Oreo." He chuckled as he said my college nickname.

"So are we done with pleasantries? Get in, I'm taking Shikamaru to school right now before I go unlock the store."

"Arigato. I really appreciate it."

Getting in the passenger seat I see Shikamaru struggling with his tie.

"17 and you still don't know how to make your school tie?"

Shikaku laughed at me for making fun of his son. He knew I had a soft spot for the smart mouthed slacker and always considered him as a nephew.

"I swear I've tried to teach him many times. He really has a short attention span, but I think he knows very well how to do something."

"Oh I agree with you 100%. Shikamaru is quite the genius. He's just too lazy to do anything with his massive potential. Averaging on 75% for everything definitely shows that he clearly knows what he's doing. Why he gets lower grades purposefully is beyond me."

Driving in the car talking to Shikaku was definitely the turnaround for my shitty morning. Arriving at the school, I noticed that I had about five minutes to clock in and not be deemed late for the millionth time.

"Thanks for lift. I seriously appreciate it. My car has finally given and died on me"

"Oh but you couldn't thank me for driving you home in the rain last night." Shikamaru almost venomously spat the words out at me.

"Hey you better behave yourself if you want that party" I watched as Shikaku silenced his son. It was always fun to see Shikamaru get blackmailed by his father as he knew very well that Shikaku would gladly take the time to embarrass his son any opportunity he got.

Shikamaru got out of the car, his tie still not made, walked to his fathers' window and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sumimasen Tou-san, I didn't mean to get out of line. We'll still have the party right?"

Shikaku looked at me and gave me a wink.

"We'll see. If you don't behave the next twenty-four hours, you can say goodbye to your birthday party tomorrow. Love you son."

"Love you too dad." Shikamaru mumbled something else but Shikaku just gave him a glare.

"Hey thanks for the ride again. I'll make it up to you buy buying up every single 2 for 1 noodle special."

"Hahahaha… It's not really a thank you if you do it every Friday Oreo."

"Aahahahahaha… I guess you're right. I'll think of something."

"Hey maybe you could come by the party tomorrow. I'm sure together we could torture the snot out of the poor kid."

I had to admit, Shikaku was always quite devious. Must be one of the reasons he's one of my best friends.

"And ask Zabuza to come too. Haven't seen him in ages either."

"Hahahahah, sure no problem. See you later at the store." Shikaku smiled and waved at me as he drove off to work. I stared at my watch.

"Shit!"

I ran as fast as I could to the foyer to clock in.

"Cutting it very close, but glad you're on time for once."

"Good morning to you to Tsunade."

_Well at least I didn't get yelled at again._


End file.
